


Birdie Set Free

by Mxrekai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon Divergence - Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Good Parent Slade Wilson, Good Slade Wilson, Healing, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Daddy Issues, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Protective Slade Wilson, and Slade is tired of it, because Bruce treats Jason like shit, salt fic, so basically adopts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: “Slade, you have no right-““Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. I have every right to.”The mercenary’s wide grin shined in the moonlight as the two men stared each other down high upon Gotham on a rooftop in Crime Alley.“Like hell I’ll let you take away my son from me.”“He stopped being your son the moment you chose the Joker over him and sliced his throat.”Basically, Slade takes custody of Jason from Bruce, and Bruce is not happy about it.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 410





	Birdie Set Free

“Slade, you have no right-“

“Oh, but that’s where you’re _wrong_. I have every right to.” 

The mercenary’s wide grin shined in the moonlight as the two men stared each other down high upon Gotham on a rooftop in Crime Alley. 

“Like hell I’ll let you take away my son from me.”

“He stopped being your son the moment you chose the _Joker_ over him and sliced his throat.”

The bat’s lips pressed together in a firm line, fists formed into tight balls ready to throw a punch at Slade.

“I want to see him.”

“Not happening.”

“Where is he?”

“Like I said, not happening.”

Slade crossed his arms over his chest, the armor making a _clack_ noise as it made contact. Bruce was furious. How dare this man keep him away from his son! Then have the insolence to come to the very place where Jason and Bruce first met and tell him that he’s no longer allowed to come into contact with Jason. 

“It’s final Bats, I already removed the tracker you placed inside of him.” His voice dropped an octave as he leaned in and whispered. “He’s no longer your puppet who doubles as a punching bag.” 

That was the final straw.

His gloved fist connected with Slade’s chin, causing the older man to stumble back. A sly grin spread across his face as he rubbed the now blossoming bruise. He promised the kid he wouldn’t fight with his ex mentor. And he intended to keep it, Jason didn’t need anyone else in his life letting him down.

“It was nice talking to you Bats. Who knows, maybe you’ll see him patrolling one day and you can find it in your heart to apologize and accept that he’s gone.” Slade shrugged. 

He placed his mask over his face and took off into the night, jumping from building to building, getting smaller with every leap until he was out of sight. Bruce didn’t have the strength to follow him. His mind screamed at him to follow Slade but his legs wouldn’t move, he was still in shock over the words that poured out of Slades mouth.

Bruce couldn’t believe what he had heard. 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Slade slithered into the apartment through the window, squinting as bright light from the kitchen filled his eye. He removed his helmet and placed it onto the marble counter. His attention turned to the oven as it emitted a slight beeping. 

“Shit!”

He heard a voice shout as a familiar face came rushing into the kitchen from one of the bedrooms. 

“Jason!”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!”

He repeated continuously as he used his teeth to place an oven mitt on his good arm while his other arm was resting in a sling close to his side. 

“What are you doing? You should be resting!” Slade snapped at him lightheartedly.

Jason opened the oven only to have clouds of smoke pollute the air, the grey visible as Jason squinted and started to cough. Slade took a seat at the island, amused at his antics. After a few failed attempts Jason was able to pull a metal tray out of the oven and place it on top of the stove. He slammed the oven shut with his knee brace. 

“Ta-da?” Jason spun around with the tray in his hand and presented Slade with… charred rocks? 

Slade lifted a confused brow at him and waited for the boy to explain.

“Cookies?” 

“Hm, never would have guessed that _Red Hood_ of all people could cook. Sort of.” He took the lightest cookie on the tray.

“It’s not cooking, it’s stress baking.” He corrected him. “How did the chat with Bruce go?” 

Jason took a seat across from Slade. Wobbling to find a good position so as to not irritate his knee. A sharp pain tugged at Slades heart to see the state the boy was in. Beaten to near death by the man who called himself his father. He offered him a small upward tip of his lips. 

“It went okay, all things considered.”

Jason hummed in approval.

“I don’t think I’m gonna miss him.” Jason’s eyes clouded with despair.

“I don’t blame you kid. I wouldn’t either.” 

Slade reached over and placed a comforting hand on Jason’s head and ruffled his hair, his white streak sticking up in an awkward position. Jason playfully swatted his hand away and reached for a cookie then placed it in his mouth. 

“What the fuck!” Jason started to sputter and cough, gasping for air. “These can’t be that burnt!”

“I’ll throw these out, and you go back to bed,” 

“Old man, I’m not a toddler.”

“That is true, but you are a person who is currently injured. Which translates to, you need rest. Go on, you deserve it.” 

Jason sighed in defeat. 

“I’m not going because you told me to, I’m going because you have a point.”

“Hmph, sure kid. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too much spacing? I'm bored, salty, and holding off other fics so this was the end product lmao. Apologies for any mistakes, wrote this at 2 am.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> if you like this maybe follow me or request a prompt on my dc tumblr? 
> 
> https://mxrekai.tumblr.com/


End file.
